Gone for Good: Changing Time
by leaky pen
Summary: The original Gone For Good. Jesse leaves Suze for some time on his own, but when she realizes he's not comming back Paul takes over and when Jesse returns Suze is engaged to him. Is this really Happily Ever After for Suze or is there more on her mind? Is
1. So we meet again

**Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry I had to keep you guys waiting. I decided to re-start this story instead. The chapters are going to be a bit different if you get the idea to read where I left off writing, that might not be a good idea. I'm actually writing thing from one computer to another. The original one upstairs in my room onto my lap top. I hope you guys aren't _too_ mad. Anyway, here it is. **

**Gone For Good: Changing Time**

I'm Suze Simon and I'm twenty-four years old and I still live in Carmel, California. But _not_ with Jesse. He left for some _time_ and swore he was coming back. But this was three years ago. Where he is? I'm not that sure. He's out of my life and I'm, dare I say it, happily engaged to, I thought I would never say this...Paul Slater.

Three years ago after Jesse left Paul was there for me...a little too much. Now I'm getting married in six months and Jesse is the least of my worries.

I looked over at the digital clock on the microwave: **4:24PM**. I was sitting on the big white leather couches. Yes, I know what you're thinking: only Paul would have white leather. So true. It's not like we couldn't afford it, because we totally could. Me being a doctor, yes you heard me, down at the Carmel-by-the-Sea Hospital and Paul being a very successful and well-known lawyer, we make our money. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called out. "Since no one else will." I muttered under my breath and stalked over to the door and opened it with my best smile.

"Yes?" I said opening it. I was face-to-chest with someone. The guy was _much_ taller than me. "Can I help you...?" I looked up in amazement and surprise into those deep dark eyes. It was almost like someone shot me! I was _that_ much in shock. "J-Jesse?" I stuttered.

"Susannah," he said looking down at me with a pearly-white smile.

"How-how did you find me?" I asked in still major shock. _Oh please, oh _please_ don't let Paul come out._ I pleaded in my mind.

"I asked around. Father Dominic seemed to know but he didn't fill me in on what a beautiful home you have, Susannah.

Then Paul walked out on the porch. _Too late_. "Hey Suze." Paul said coming out to the front door and they never recognized each other at first. "Who's there?" Then they recognized each other and he got a big of a shock as I did.

"Paul," I said and pushed him lightly back in but he took hold of my wrist. "I'll be back in a second. I just want to have a word with him." But Paul held a strong grip onto my wrist and I tugged sending him a warning signal with my eyes but his icy blue eyes flashed back and he let me go.

I stepped out onto the terrace and said, "What are you doing here!" But I never said it in an excited voice. More of 'I'm-glad-you're-here-but-wrong-timing!' voice.

"I'm back." He told me. I paced around. "And why is Paul here? Is he annoying you again?"

"Annoying me?" That really shot me through the heart. "Jesse, you left three years ago and no one knew where you were. You left me."

"I'm so sorry, Susannah." He said in that silky-smooth voice that I just adored. If I wasn't engaged, I would've probably jumped him by now. "I just needed some time on my own and I had hoped you would've understood that."

"Three years on your own?" I noted. "Anyway, why are you back?" I tried to sound as nice as I possibly could. But the guy left me, for God sakes. I needed to relieve a little of that anger.

"I realized I was wrong and I'm back, _querida._" There's that word. _Querida_. It sent mind chilling cold rushes down my back and back up again. "But why is he here?"

"Because he owns the house." I said coolly even though I was standing in the scorching hot sun.

"Ok," he sounded a little confused, "then why did Father Dominic say that _you_ owned the house?" How should I break it to him? I sat him down first under the shade of the porch and sitting at the glass terrace table and sun chairs.

"Because I do." I sat down on a chair. It was hot from the sun.

"So you _live_ with each other? Three years ago you couldn't stand being in the same _time zone_ as him, let along the same house." Time zone. I have to hand it to him, that was a good one.

"Jesse," I said putting my right hand on the arm of the chair that had the beautiful diamond engagement ring on it. "I'm engaged." Now Jesse was shocked, as well.

Today is full of drama. My life should be a soap opera. If anyone would watch it. _Mediator falls for hot Spanish ghost. Hot Spanish ghost comes alive after Suze Simon, mediator, and her also easy on the eyes arch nemesis, Paul Slater, also a mediator, go back in time to save Jesse, the hot Spanish ghost, but ends just pulling him through to the twenty-first century. Jesse and Suze live happily ever after, so. S they thought. Jesse leaves her for no good reason, she falls for Paul, they get engaged, Jesse comes back, and now she's more twisted than a soft pretzel at _The Pretzel Maker. _What can she do!_ Suspense every corner you turn!

"E-en-gaged?" His voice cracked. He stuttered the word like it was some evil. "For how long?"

"A month. The wedding is in six months."

"Wedding." He mumbled silently to himself and cursed. Well, I think he cursed. It didn't sound all too friendly. Then he snapped out of his shock and went all 'protective-over-Susannah-mode'. Well nice timing, Jesse. If you were like these three years ago none of this would be happening and _maybe_ I would be engaged to you!

"To Slater? Susannah, don't you realize what this guy has done to you over the past few years?" He seemed angry and stressed.

"Yes I do." I said and more words that I thought I would never say as long as I was alive, or dead, came gushing out of my mouth like that water fall at Niagara Falls. "And I was...wrong."

"What has he done?" Jesse asked looking into my green eyes with his warm brown ones. He cupped my face in his hands and I shook my head out of them. "Brainwashed that pretty head of yours?" Aw..he still thinks I'm pretty. Then he took my hands.

"No, Jesse." I sighed heavily. "He hasn't brainwashed me. What kind've idea is that?" Then he looked down at my arms.

"What happened?" He wanted to know, looking at the bruises on my arms.

"Huh?" I asked then noticed the bruises and covered them up with my rolled up sleeves of my long shirt. "Oh, uh, nothing. I hit it off of a-a door, yeah, a door."

"So," he said standing up, "well I guess it was a mistake coming back."

"No Jesse-" He put up a hand for silence as I tried to get him to come back.

"Good-bye Susannah." He stepped off of the terrace and got inside his car.

"No! Jesse, wait!" I called out again but he either ignored me or didn't hear me over the smooth purr of his black Mustang GT. Now, _that's_ a nice car.

He backed down out of my driveway and out into the road driving off into the Californian horizon. Oh man, I sound like a sappy romance novel.

I walked back inside and Paul stopped me. "Was that actually-"

"Jesse?" I paused, cutting him off before he could finish what he had to say. "Yes, yes it was."

I ended up stalking into my bedroom to lie down and have a rest or something. Something that would keep my mind from wandering. But it didn't do anything but. Wander, I mean. Even my dreams turned into old memories.

(divider)

_**Flashback Dream**_

_"Susannah," Jesse moaned into my mouth. Prom just got over and we had the house to ourselves. This is all I wanted. Jesse to be alive and everyone be happy, and to be alone with him in a room, of chorse._

_"Jesse," I moaned back and then it all faded_

**_Fast-forward Dream_**

_"Why are you leaving!" I cried running out onto my porch with tears streaming down the sides of my cheeks. Jesse just stood there and looked down at me._

_"_Querida_," he said and my my face, kissing me one last time. "I just have to. It has nothing to do with you, Susannah, I swear. And I'm sorry." _

_Then he kissed me on the top of my head, walked to his car, got in and drove off without a trace._

_"Why?" I cried to myself as I sat on the chipped white painted swing on the terrace. "How could he do this to me? I thought...I thought he..._loved_ me."_

_**End Dream**_

I woke up ghasping for air like I was underwater a second too long and in a cold sweat, crying.

"Suze," Paul said waking up next to me, his face washed with concern, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," I lied, "what time is it?"

"Almost six AM." He looked at the digital clock flashing red numbers on the bed stand. "You were out like a light when you fell asleep. But you're sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Nightmare, that's all." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, good night then." Then he kissed me and went back to sleep.

It was just, I couldn't sleep. I almost had fourteen hours of sleep and I couldn't withstand anymore. So I got up and changed into something more comfortable since I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

I changed into navy blue and white plaid pajama pants(my favorite pair) and a tank top. I slipped on my slippers and walked out of the bedroom out into the hall and to the balcony on the front of the house overlooking the beautiful aqua Pacific Ocean that I almost drowned in once.

It was warm out. I say it was at least twenty-four degree's Celsius but mornings were suppose to be warm and since it was May it will at least reach thirty to forty degrees today.

I stepped back on the balcony to take a look at the house. We had just moved in a month ago and it was an old house, circa 1840. Like many other houses here in sunny Carmel, but it was still beautiful. We refurbished a lot of it. But not the attic, that we're waiting to fix since there's still things up there unknown to the twenty-first century.

Then I noticed some crude carvings in the wood part of the trim around the door. It was clearly engraved: **_HJDS 1846_**.

I ran my fingers over the engraving. The Carmel Historic Society would have a cow, or something, if they seen it. But there was more in the wood. Near it was carved: **MDS**. That bitch, oh pardon my French. But you would call her one too if her and her psycho husband came back as ghostly beings and tried to kill you, too.

But all I could think was: _Jesse was in this house before? And Maria?_ Well, the 'M' could've stood for Mercedes, one of his sister's, whom I have never met because she's dead, but I doubted that.

It was early but I wasn't tired. Not after that snooze I had. I was on a mission and it was going to start with the attic. Maybe up there I could find some old clue of him being here before. Like my step brother had found at my old house. The silver belt buckle that helped save Jesse.

So I climbed up into the attic. There was so much dust it was sickening but I continued on until I seen this old chest. Like a treasure chest pirates use to use. Maybe he _was_ a pirate. Paul's bet is on cowboy, but I doubt he was either.

I looked around for a key. Maybe it was hidden someplace and I stopped looking when I found this old mat. I knelt and lifted up the rug slowly so it wouldn't crumble and fall apart in my hands. But when I looked, there was a key. How ironic.

I unlocked the chest and opened it. With a ghasp I said, "Oh my gosh." There was jewelry and clothes. One thing there was a silk blanket with something folded up inside of it. I undid the lace strings to reveal a dress. Not just any dress, but a beautiful silk long sleeved long lacy wedding gown. The age had stained it with colour but it was still white enough.

On the lace blanket it had been kept in was stitched those same letters. **MDS**. It was her wedding dress. Maria's wedding dress.

The veil was stunning. It had a silver tiara with pearls embedded in it and a long smooth net of veil. The dress was strapless and had a white corset like on the top part and a few layers of silk and lace and some other material like mesh for the bottom skirt of it. And a very long train. Stunning, for Maria, I mean.

"Suze," I heard Paul's voice and it startled me so much that I dropped the dress back into the chest. "It's six-thirty in the morning." He told me coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist. "What are you doing up here?"

Then I pointed at the chest and said, "That. It has Maria's wedding dress in it."

"What?" He wanted to know unwrapping his arms and kneeling down by the trunk. "Where did you get the idea to even come up here in the morning, anyway?"

"Help me bring this downstairs so the clothes don't get even dirtier than it already is up here and I'll show you."

(Divider)

We got the chest down from the attic and placed it on the floor of the living room.

"So," Paul said, "how did you come across this anyway?"

"I was out on the balcony," I told him, "and I found these carvings of initials. Jesse's and Maria's initials, so I thought to check the attic since the last time I was in the attic there was all these old trunks and stuff like this. I knew I would find something."

He looked at the trunk's lock curious and asked, "How did you get the lock to open? Not up to your old tricks, I hope."

"Nah," I said making a hand gesture, "I found the key under the mat."

"Under the..." He sighed then shook his head. "We should call the Historic Society."

"Not until we see what's in it. You're just as curious as I am and we're looking." I threw open the chest's top and took out the dress again placing it carefully down on the table.

There were some jewelry, clothes, utensils, the whole nine yards, but it didn't look right. The chest on the outside looked bigger than it did on the inside. There was still a good seven inches left but there was just a board there.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked me when he noticed the puzzled look on my face.

"There's a trick to this," I told him getting closer to the trunk, "I just know it." And I was right. As soon as I touched the board one side popped up.

I covered my mouth and nose with my hands and ghasped, "Oh my gosh." It was a very bad smell.

"What is that?" Paul wanted to know stepping back as I stood up and did the same.

"Blood." I choked. "Bloody clothes."


	2. Bloody Clothes In The Attic

**Ok, some chapters might take awhile to get posted because I'm doing this on different computers. Here's chapter two. R&R please.**

**Much Love, J**

(Divider)

A few hours later my house was swarmed with members of the Carmel Historic Society. Dr.Crue, the head director of the society, had more than enough questions for me.

"So, Miss Simon, you found this upstairs in the attic?" He asked me tapping on his clipboard with a blue ballpoint pen. I nodded. "What were you doing?"

"Cleaning." I lied. "I never got much done when I seen the chest. I seen a board that didn't look right so I took it our and found the bloody clothes." Then the phone rang. "If you'll excuse me." I said stepping into the kitchen and picking up the cordless phone and pressed **TALK**.

"Hello?" I answered sounding bored.

"Susannah," I knew it was Jesse. Who else do I know that has a Spanish accent _that_ smooth and calls me Susannah? "You're all over the news."

"Wow! Gee!" I said into the receiver in a sarcastic voice. "I didn't know that!"

"Susannah," he said in a more serious voice, "what were you doing in that attic?"

"I went out on the balcony this morning and seen..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening "...and seen someone had their initials carved into the wood there. It said **HJDS** and the date **1846**. Along with MDS, but I'm sure, just sure, you don't know _anything_ about that. Now, do you?" More sarcasm made him chuckle.

"Yes, well, I was sixteen. But that still doesn't tell me anything." He said as I stepped outside where no one could hear or see me.

"Okay, you never let me finish. Anyway, it gave me the idea '_Jesse was in this house before_?' and we refurbished the house but not the attic because there was stuff up there. I was hoping to find something's up there and I did. I found it in a trunk that had Maria's wedding dress in it and then in a board under it. Bloody clothes. _Your bloody clothes_." I whispered. "So when the lab analyzes it they'll be able to confirm that you were killed and Maria's dress being there will also show that she had a part in the murder."

"My _blood_." He echoed. Being a doctor he knew a lot about that stuff. "How are they supposed to analyze my blood and even know it was me? There was no such this as DNA analysis in eighteen-fifty, Susannah."

"Well, that little shin-dig in my backyard eight years ago might've given some DNA." I told him.

"But don't you remember?" He wanted to know. His tone of voice changed. "You went back to save me."

"I know, but somethings didn't change. There's still a crime scene on our hands." Then I thought. "Maybe...maybe we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. You should come over and see if you remember anything."

"Ok, sure. But only is Paul agrees to keep his hands off of you when I'm around. I don't want to see any of _that_." I laughed at him. He didn't sound as optimistic.

"Ok," I lied, "he promises. Just come and use a fake name. Not your own and try not to use your accent."

Then I hung up the phone and fifteen minutes later I came out and Jesse was trying to get inside but an officer on duty wouldn't let him.

"Let him through." I told the officer and then he mumbeled somthing about proceedure. "I'll proceedure you and your crew out of here and you'll never get a case if you don't let him through." I snapped and then the officer rolled his eyes and then finally let him through.

Paul stepped out onto the porch and when he seen Jesse his face changed and wanted to know, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"I invited him over." I told Paul leaning on the doorframe of the house.

"But you're not mad about what happened yesterday?" Paul asked Jesse as we stepped inside.

He just shrugged and said, "No, I have to get over the fact that you and _querid_-I mean Susannah, are engaged." _Querida_. He almost called me it.

Then Dr.Crue came up right away and asked, "Who's this?" I guess he's pretty protective over this.

"Joshua Simon." I thought up off of the top of my head. "A cousin of mine." Oh, _great_. A cousin of _mine_. That's just sick scince, you know, I went out with him for a matter of years.

Then Dr.Crue left and Jesse bent down and whispered in my ear, "Cousins, Susannah?"

"Well, you can't say very much, you were going to marry your cousin. Don't you ever that that's a little wrong. Your kids would be siblings and second cousins." I went over to the table where a different officer was standing by.

"You shouldn't be here, miss. This is a crime scene." The officer informed me.

"A crime scene that's not worth solving since the person that murdered the poor guy is long long dead. Oh yeah, this '_crime scene_' is still on _my_ property." I snapped at him.

"Excuse me, Mr.Slater." Another Historic Society member said to Paul. "Can I have a word with you?"

Paul nodded. "Sure," he said and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, "be right back."

Me and Jesse sat down on the couches in the living room and he said, "You promised me none of that..."

"Yeah, but you never stopped when we were younger, now did you?" I smirked, cutting him off. Now _that_ really shut him up.

"I guess not." Jesse mumbeled. "Susannah, I just wanted to explain something and appologive again for when I left."

"You don't have to. But I want to know why." I looked at his deep brown eyes. They were full of apology and regret. Regret he even left in the first place, and I regret not going after him.

"I just needed some...space." He said sadly. "You understand, don't you?"

"If you mean three years of space? Oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "But really. If you just needed some space we could've taken a break or just stopped seeing eachother for awhile. You didn't have to go to hell and back for three years for some stupid space."

"I was not gone to hell, Susannah." Jesse corrected me and I laughed a little at how his vocabulary is so perfect. It's crystal clear and no slang. "I was still in California."

My mouth dropped open. _California_. "You were still _in_ California!" I asked him. "And you never even wrote me, called me, or e-mailed. Not one lousy text message. You could've freaking smoke signals in the sky and I would've cared enough to try and find you." And when I did see him I was shocked. And I know I shouldn't be saying this because I'm engaged but; I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and just kiss him again. Just to feel happy and make sure that I still remembered how good it felt. His warm lips on mine. I'm sort of happy with Paul, but it's not whole.

Then the phone rang and I answered with a, "Hello?"

"Susannah?" I heard Father Dominic voice say. I knew it was him because he is the only other person besides Jesse, and my parents(only if they're mad with me), that calls me that.

"Yeah, Father D.," I said in a bored voice, "what is it?"

"You're all over the news!"

I rolled my eyes with a huff, "I know. Jesse informed me the first time and well, I knew then, too."

"He's there?" He asked in a skeptical voice. "Jesse and Paul under the same roof? It must be a riot."

I laughed at this and said, "Well, no. But don't you just miss those days?" What did I just say? Did I just say that I _miss_ them fighting over me and Paul getting his ass kicked every time? I really got to _stop_ saying these things.

"Ok then. Anyway, you said there's none? I wouldn't dare tell Jesse that you were engaged."

"It took him awhile." I told him. "But he's being a real gentleman about it." Jesse looked over at me when I said the word _gentleman_ and I winked.

"Well, I was just calling to check up on you and to tell you, if Jesse was there, that I'm going out tonight to an inservice so if he wants to get into the rectory then he should be back before seven."

"Ok, I'll tell him that. Good-bye." And I hung up. "Father Dom said if you want to get into the rectory then be back before seven because he's going to this inservice thingy." I repeated to Jesse.

"Your english slang never seems to amaze me. You might seem older, but you have the mind of a sixteen year old."

"Well, thank you."

Then Paul came in. "The police and Historic Society says that we have to stay someplace else just for tonight."

"Why?" I asked him standing up and brushing the lint off of my sweater.

"I don't know." Paul said in an annoyed voice that almost sounded sarcastic. "Maybe it was something to do with your little spazz at the officer."

'Well hey, if they weren't being so '_under proceedure_' maybe I wouldn't have to, huh?" I said to him defensively.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Hotel?"

"Hey, how about the rectory?" Jesse suggested. "There's an extra room."

"Well, it's better than paying $100 for a stupid hotel room. I'm pulling my things together so we can go." I packed some clothes and some other things.

Paul was caught up with stupid paperwork and told me to go with the _cowboy_ and he would catch up later with us in his car. I knew Paul wasn't to crazy about the idea, but I went anyway. He didn't seem in his best of moods.

(divider)

**Was that okay? Whoever is reading this for the second time, you know what's going to happen but you don't know the ending yet ; ) and I can't wait until you find out. **


End file.
